Duel House: April Fool's Special!
by Sunblast X
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and you know what that means: Luan's gone prank-happy and attempts to prank her entire family. Or rather, this year, she plans to target the duelists of the family: Lori, Lucy, the twins and Lincoln. And the only way they'll be able to stop her is with the thing they do best: Duel! Note: This is a filler one-shot and is non-canon to the actual story itself.


**Hey guys, welcome to my April Fools special of** _ **Duel House**_ **. Before we get started, I'd like to mention that the holiday specials for this story are to be considered filler. So, this, my Christmas special and any other holiday special I make for this story will be non-canon to the actual story itself. Sorry. Anyway, here's the April Fools holiday special, enjoy.**

* * *

It was an early morning in the Loud house. All was normal… well, normal as it could be with a house of 11 kids. However, if you listened closely you could hear a hammer banging against wood. In fact, that's exactly what was going on because in Lincoln's room he was frantically boarding up his bedroom door with wooden planks.

"What're you doing?" Rinyan asked as she watched the white-haired boy in confusion.

"It's April 1st, April Fool's Day. This is day my sister Luan goes bat-shit insane pranks the whole family without mercy!" Lincoln explained with sweat dripped down his face.

"Why don't you just ask her to stop?" Rinyan raised an eyebrow.

"There's no getting through to Luan when it comes to this day, Rinyan" Lincoln sat down next to the Lightsworn Rogue, "All we can do is hope to Christ that we don't get pranked" he added with shrunken pupils.

At that moment they heard a barrage of knocks at his door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln called to whoever was at the door.

"Lincoln, it's us, Lori, Lucy and the twins. Let us in!" Lori's voice said from the other side, her voice sounding worrisome.

Lincoln looked towards Rinyan for an answer. The Lightsworn cat closed her eyes and her electric ears began to glow a for a few seconds. Rinyan then looked at Lincoln and gave a confirming nod. With a sigh, the white-haired boy got up and removed the planks of wood. Lincoln opened the door, revealing that was indeed Lori, Lucy and the twins.

The four girls closed the door behind them and frantically boarded it back up, the same look of terror on their faces that their brother had just moments ago. It was in this instant that Lincoln heard sounds coming from outside. Looking out his bedroom, he saw the rest of the family jumping and cheering.

"We're free!" They all shouted with glee.

"Uh, what's going on here? It's April Fool's Day, why are they celebrating?" Lincoln looked back at his sisters with a confusion.

"Because, this year Luan isn't targeting them" Lucy explained, causing Lincoln to raise an eyebrow.

"You'd better look at this" Lori pulled out her phone and showed what displayed on the screen, Luan's comedy channel on YouTube. The video on Luan's channel then started.

"Hey everyone, Happy April Fool's Day!" the comedian said happily, "This year's going to be a bit different" she began, "This year I'm only going to be targeting the duelists in my family. So, Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, Lana and Lola are this year's victims!"

"Aw, crap…" Lincoln gave a deadpanned expression.

"Prepare yourselves, I plan to _Xyz_ your expectations and out- _duel_ myself! Haha! Get it?" Luan said as her video came to a finish.

"Why is she only targeting us though?" Lincoln rubbed his chin, thinking out loud.

"If I had known she'd only be targeting the duelists, I would've never become one in the first place!" Lola spoke up, terror in her eyes.

"Lincoln! Come in, Lincoln" Clyde's voice came from Lincoln's walkie-talkie.

"Clyde? What's up?" Lincoln asked, answering the call.

"It's Luan, she's kidnapped me, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Rocky!" Clyde said from the other end.

"What?!" Lincoln, Lori and Lucy gasped in shock.

"She also has Lana's pets and Lola's tiaras" Clyde added.

"What?!" the twins gasped in shock.

"Wait, if Luan's captured you, how are you talking to us?" Lincoln asked.

"Because she's right here holding the walkie-talkie" Clyde said casually.

"Hello, dear siblings" Luan's voice came from the other end, causing the five duelists to scream in terror. "You maybe wondering why I'm only targeting you five this April Fool's. Well, meet me at the old warehouse by the abandoned train station if you want answers" she said, laughing manically.

The five siblings glanced at each other with looks of worry.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Train Station…**_

With a quick drive in Vanzilla, the five siblings arrived at their destination: the abandoned train station. It didn't take long to find the old warehouse since the others around it were destroyed. Upon entering the warehouse, they were greeted by their prankster sister Luan.

"Hello, family" Luan greeted them with a malicious grin.

"Luan, where are Clyde and Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln glared at her.

"And Bobby" Lori added, the expression on her face as Lincoln.

"You really want to know?" Luan asked playfully.

"Yes!" the five duelists shouted in unison.

Luan clapped her hands twice, causing the lights to turn on. Behind her, there were Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Rocky chained up and dangling by the ceiling as well as Lana's pets and Lola's tiaras in a cage, all of which were being held above what appeared to be a giant pie.

"Here's the thing" Luan began, "I propose a challenge. If one of you accepts my challenge and beat me in a game, I'll set them free. If you should lose, however, they'll fall into a giant lemon meringue pie!" Luan said with an evil grin.

"Lemon? Why not banana cream?" Lana spoke up.

"I didn't have enough bananas" Luan replied.

"What kind of game were you thinking of, Luan?" Lincoln asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

Luan replied by raising her left arm. What she had surprised them, for what she wore on her arm was none other than a duel disk, a yellow and white one to be exact. Was she seriously challenging one of them to a duel?

"Since when are you a duelist?" Lola asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know. Just woke up one morning and thought it'd be a good idea to add to my April Fool's prank" Luan shrugged.

" _It's like a filler episode in an anime_ " Lincoln commented in his head.

"So, which one of you is it gonna be?" the prankster girl asked, activating her duel disk. The twins took a step back, signaling that they were turning down her challenge.

"Don't worry, Lori, I've got this" Lincoln said with a confident smirk.

"You? I don't think so. If anyone's going to save my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, it's me" the elder sister replied with a serious expression.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for who duels Luan" Lincoln offered. The two played a quick game, with Lincoln playing rock and Lori playing scissors.

"Ugh!" Lori groaned in irritation.

"Alright, Luan, looks like I'm your opponent. It's time to duel!" the white-haired boy stared down his sister with the same confident smirk.

"Ready when you are, Linc" Luan replied, equipping her yellow duel gazer.

"Duel disk, go!" Lincoln activated his duel disk, "Duel gazer, let's roll!" he equipped his duel gazer to his eye.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" The two siblings said in unison.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 60)**

Luan: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 40)**

"I'll make the first move" Lincoln said, "I set one monster face down" Lincoln set a card in face down defense position, "I set two cards face down and end my turn" he set two cards in his back row.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 55)**

"My move" Luan drew her first card, "First, I activate the field spell Toon Kingdom," Upon activating the spell, the area around them turned into a medieval town with a castle behind Luan. "And since I activated this card, it counts as Toon World. The downside though, I have to banish 3 cards for activating it" Luan explained, removing the top 3 cards of her deck.

Luan: **8000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 31)**

"And since I Toon World's on the field, I special summon my Toon Cannon Soldier" Luan summoned a cartoon soldier with a cannon on its back.

( **Toon Cannon Soldier lvl.4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300** )

"Since Toon cannon soldier can't attack the turn that it's summoned, I'll end my turn with a face down" Luan placed a card in her back row.

Luan: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

"I draw!" Lincoln drew his first card, "You're not the only one that can use field spells, because I'm activating the Realm of Light!" Lincoln declared. At that moment half of the field turned into home of the lightsworns. "And now I activate Charge of the Light Brigade, which sends the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave and allows me to draw one card" Lincoln said, performing the conditions required on the spell card.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 51)**

"I flip Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue face up in defense position and activate her effect" Lincoln said, revealing the Lightsworn cat and Lincoln's duel spirit, Rinyan in a sitting position as she let out a meow.

( **Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue lvl.2 ATK: 100/DEF: 100** )

" _Huh, it's not often that Lincoln uses me in a duel_ " Rinyan thought as she used her paw to clean herself.

"She allows me return one Lightsworn monster from the grave, shuffle it back into the deck and draw one card" Lincoln explained, returning a card, shuffling his deck and drawing a card. "With that, I end my turn" he said

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 51)**

"I draw!" Luan drew her next card, "I activate Polymerization. This allows me to fuse the Red-Eyes Toon Dragon and the Toon Summoned Skull in my hand to summon Black Skull Toon Dragon!"

In a pillar of black flame, out came a cartoon version of Black Skull Dragon.

( **Black Skull Toon Dragon lvl.9 ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500** )

"And since Toon World's on the field, I can activate Black Skull Toon Dragon's special ability since you have no Toon monsters on your side of the field, I can pay 1000 life points to have it attack you directly" Luan said.

"What?!" Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Linky's going to take a major hit" Lola said with concern.

Luan: **8000 – 1000= 7000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

"Go, Toon Black Fire Blast!" Luan commented her Black Skull Toon Dragon, the beast firing blast of black flames at Lincoln, dealing him 3200 points of damage. Lincoln shielded himself with his duel disk to protect himself.

Lincoln: **8000 – 3200= 4800 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 51)**

"Also, my Toon World allows Toon Cannon Soldier to attack you directly as well" Luan informed, "Toon Cannon Soldier, attack Lincoln directly" Luan commanded her other monster. The toon soldier shot bullets at Lincoln's feet, causing him 1400 points of damage.

Lincoln: **4800 – 1400= 3400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 51)**

"I end my turn" Luan declared

Luan: **7000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 30)**

" _Luan's already dealt me a ton of damage. I've already lost more than half of my life points!_ " Lincoln thought, clenching his teeth, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face.

"This is so weird" Lana spoke up.

"Yeah, Luan's never even mentioned in interest in dueling" Lucy added.

"And all this happened on April Fool's Day of all days. This had better be part of Luan's prank like she said" Lola said, crossing her arms.

"Even so, so long as Toon World's on the field, Luan can attack Lincoln directly" Lori commented.

"I draw!" Lincoln drew his next card, "I activate the trap Glorious Illusion. This card allows me to bring back a Lightsworn monster from my graveyard" Lincoln explained, "And I choose to bring back Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn"

A shirtless, dark skinned warrior then appeared on the field. ( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Raiden's special ability, I can send the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave and if any of them are Lightsworn monsters, Raiden gets 200 attack points until the end of your next turn" Lincoln said as he milled two cards from his deck, one of which was a Lightsworn monster. "And since cards were sent from my deck to the grave, a Shine counter is placed on the Realm of Light, increasing my monsters' attack points by 100"

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000** )

( **Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue lvl.2 ATK: 200/DEF: 100** )

"Wulf, Lightsworn Beast's effect is activated. Since he was milled from the deck to the grave, I can special summon it to the field" Lincoln said, summon a wolfman in armor with battle claws.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"I overlay my level 4 Raiden Hand of the Lightsworn with my level 4 Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln declared as his two monsters transformed into wisps and entered a portal which soon exploded, "Maiden of a pure heart, come forth and blow away the darkness. I Xyz summon! Go Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

Out of the portal came a woman with long, red hair, a staff in one hand and an owl resting on the other, ( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave and if any of them are Lightsworn monsters, I can draw a card for each one" Lincoln explained as Minerva's owl devoured one of her overlay units.

Lincoln then milled the top 3 cards of his deck, all of which were Lightsworn monsters which allowed him to draw the same number of cards. This also placed another Shine Counter on the Realm of Light, once again increasing his monsters' attack points.

( **Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue lvl.2 ATK: 300/DEF: 100** )

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2200/DEF: 800** )

"Next, I summon Magicat to the field" Lincoln said, summoning a Siamese cat wielding a staff.

( **Magicat lvl.2 ATK: 600/DEF: 500** )

"I overlay my level 2 Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue and level 2 Magicat. With these two cards, I build the overlay network!" the two light attribute monsters turned into wisps and entered the portal, which soon exploded, "Centaur of light, come and vanquish your opponents in battle! I Xyz summon Sky Cavalry Centaurea!" Lincoln chanted, bringing forth a white centaur with wings clad in purple armor.

( **Sky Cavalry Centaurea rank: 2 ATK: 2000/DEF: 0** )

"Sky Cavalry Centaurea will now attack you Toon Cannon Soldier!" Lincoln commanded. With a neigh, the winged centaur charged at the toon soldier, spear in hand.

"I activate the effect of Toon World, when you try to destroy one of my toon monsters by battle, I can banish the top card of my deck instead" Luan informed as she banished the top card of her deck, a barrier forming around her monster.

Luan: **7000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 29)**

"But you still take battle damage from the attack" Lincoln stated. A gust of wind blew past Luan, causing her 600 points of damage

Luan: **7000 – 600= 6400 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 29)**

"Now, Minerva will take her turn and attack your Toon Cannon Soldier" Lincoln declared. Minerva charged up a ball of golden light with her staff and fired a beam at the cartoon soldier.

"I activate Toon World's effect again. By banishing the top card of my deck, I once again prevent my monster from being destroyed" Luan countered, banishing the top card of her deck.

Once again, a barrier formed around her monster, causing the beam to dissipate upon impact. However, she would still be taking 800 points of damage.

Luan: **6400 – 800= 5600 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 28)**

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Lincoln stated, placing a card in his back row.

Lincoln: **3400 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 42)**

"Well, at least he's doing some damage" Lori commented.

"Yeah, but Luan still has more life points than him" Lana added.

"I draw" Luan drew her next card, "I'll have my Black Skull Toon Dragon attack your Exalted Lightsworn. Go, Black Flare Blast!" Luan commanded her dragon.

"I don't think so" Lincoln countered, "I activate the trap card Lightsworn Barrier. By sending the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave, your attack is negated!" Lincoln declared as he activated his trap, a barrier forming around Minerva which prevented her from being destroyed. This also placed another Shine Counter on the Realm of Light.

Lincoln: **3400 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 40)**

"Hmm. In that case I activate Shadow Toon. This card lets me target on monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to its attack points" Luan explained, "And I choose your Exalted Lightsworn"

A shadowy ghost appeared out of the spell card and phased right through Minerva, and then through Lincoln, dealing him damage equal to Minerva's attack points, which was 2300.

Lincoln: **3400 – 2300 = 1100 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 40)**

"With that I'll end my turn" Luan said.

Luan: **5600 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

" _C'mon, Lincoln, you have to win this. If you don't, your friends and your girlfriend are going to land in lemon pie… Everything rides on this next draw. C'mon…_ " Lincoln thought as he put his fingers on his deck, "I draw!" Lincoln drew from his deck. " _Perfect!_ " he thought with a grin as he looked at the card he drew.

"Are you going to make a move?" Luan asked.

"You bet. And it's a move that'll end this duel" Lincoln said confidently.

"Hm?" Luan tilted her head.

"I activate the trap card Lightsworn Judgement, which allows me to put it on the top of my deck" Lincoln explained. "I activate Minerva's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I mill the top 3 cards of my deck" Lincoln said, sending three cards to the grave, "And since Lightsworn Judgement was sent to the grave, I'm allowed to add one Judgement Dragon from my deck to my hand" Lincoln added the dragon card to his hand.

"Alright, that's his best card!" Lana commented.

"Go, get her, Linky!" Lola cheered.

"I summon Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress to the field" Lincoln declared, summoning a black haired, white robed sorceress.

( **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress lvl.4 ATK: 1200/DEF: 200** )

"I activate Lightsworn Sorceress' special ability. I switch her to defense mode to destroy your field spell Toon Kingdom" Lincoln switched his monster to defense position.

Taking a knee, Lyra tapped her staff on the ground two times, causing Luan's field spell to be destroyed.

"When Toon Kingdom is destroyed, my toon monsters are destroyed with it" Luan said as her monsters burst into dust.

"Now, when I have four or more Lightworn monsters with different names in my grave, I'm allowed to special summon the all-powerful Judgement Dragon!" Lincoln declared as a pillar of golden light descended behind him, which soon vanished, revealing the god of the lightsworns.

( **Judgement Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"I equip Judgement Dragon with Megamorph. Since my life points are lower than yours, it double's Judgement Dragon's attack points" Lincoln said as a faint aura glowed around JD, doubling its attack power.

( **Judgement Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 6000/DEF: 2600** )

"That's more than enough to finish off Luan" Lucy spoke up.

"Go, Celestial Judgement!" Lincoln commanded his dragon, as it charged up light in its mouth, and then fired it at the prank-happy girl.

"GAHH!" Luan screamed as the blast hit her head on, wiping out the rest of her life points… and sending her flying into her own pie.

Luan: **0 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

Lincoln: **1100 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 37)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

"Well, that was fun. Good game, Luan" Lincoln commented as he deactivated his duel disk.

"Thanks. I hope I _Xyz_ -edyour expectation" Luan joked, causing her siblings to groan and roll their eyes. "Seriously though, it was a fun duel" she smiled.

"Yeah, you're not that bad of a duelist. Maybe you could be one of us" Lincoln suggested.

"Oh… Well, I appreciate the offer, but I only did this as a part of the prank. I can't see myself being a casual duelist like the rest of you. Comedy is where my heart is" Luan replied.

"That's fine, too" Lincoln said with a shrug.

"C'mon, lets get some ice cream to celebrate" Luan offered as she and Lincoln walked out of the warehouse.

"Hey, aren't you going to unchain them?" Lori spoke up, only to receive no reply, "Luan? Luan!"

* * *

 **And there's the end of the April Fool's Special. Extremely late, but better late than ever. I realize that I didn't make Clyde and the others talk when Lincoln and Luan were dueling, but I got lazy and didn't feel like making more people comment.**

 **Like I said, this April Fool's Day special is filler and is non-canon to the main story… as well as any other holiday special I make for this series (which includes the Christmas special). Reasons? 1: It's a holiday special, so why would it be canon? 2: I just can't imagine Luan being a duelist. I'm sorry, but I just don't think she'd take the game seriously… even if it is a kid's card game. The fate of the world is at stake.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this special and as of the posting of this one-shot, I'm currently working on Chapter 8 of the main story.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
